Undercover
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: AU. Austin Moon is a famous rock star. He lives in Miami, Florida. His girlfriend, Ally Dawson, is a world famous horseback rider, as well as the star of her own web show, The Horse Whisperer. Both of them want to go to school, so they create alter egos. Ally becomes Roxy Ryter, and Austin becomes Dylan Parker.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

My name is Ally Emma Dawson. I'm 16 years old. I have fair skin, curly chocolate colored hair with a few caramel highlights that falls to my mid-back, and chocolate brown eyes. I'm an only child. My parents are named Lester and Penny. They're married.

We live on a ranch. Our house, located in the front of our yard, is a very charming, pretty big wooden house and the wood has the super pleasant smell of maple. Attached to it is the garage, where mom, dad, and I keep our trucks and the trailer. I have a red 2013 F150 Ford truck, dad has a black 2013 F150 Ford truck, and mom has a dark blue F150 Ford truck.

The driveway is pretty long. It takes about ten minutes of winding turns and small stones of gravel for people to get to our ranch.

In the backyard is the barn, which is filled with farm animals- chickens, goats, cattle, and horses. The barn looks like the one on that Canadian show _Heartland_. I like that show, so I watch it every year, hence how I know what the barn looks like. There's also the pasture, the riding ring, the dung pile, the chicken coop, and the goat pen.

Across the road from our ranch is a forest with plenty of riding trails, including one that leads to a beach that nobody goes to, so lots of horseback riders will go there and run across the beach. I like doing that. Some people will take their ATVs on that trail, so you have to be careful and keep a sharp eye out for cars if you ride on it.

Miami has a public beach. That's where my family swims, since we don't have a pool. Not a lot of people in Miami have a pool.

There's a public high school not far from my house called Marino High School. I don't go to school. I'm home schooled. I'm a world famous horseback rider, as well as the star of my own web show, _The Horse Whisperer_. The show is filmed every Saturday afternoon by my best friend, 16 year old Trish de la Rosa- who also puts them on the show's website, .

The reason the videos are shot on Saturday is because Trish isn't home schooled. She goes to Marino High. I may be famous, but I don't have a manager. I don't need one. No famous horseback rider has a manage or an agent. They get- and keep- their fame simply by doing well in competions like horse shows and rodeos. If you want to be a famous horseback rider, it helps if you do more big competions than small ones. Also, getting in the Olympics doesn't hurt either (which I haven't done, but I am still famous). The Olympics only has English riding events, and I ride Western.

I'm dating the 16 year old rock star Austin Moon. He's world famous. He lives in Miami. His house is right across from my family's ranch. His family doesn't have as much land as mine does. They only have a house and a garage on their land. Austin gained his fame through the Internet. He has a record deal with Ramone Records, a label that is owned by his uncle, Ronnie Ramone.

Ronnie's daughter Cassidy also has a record deal there. She's a pop star, and is only a little bit less famous than Austin is. Like Austin, Cassidy is 16. She has a boyfriend named Elliot Gallagher. He's also 16. Trish told me that Cassidy and Elliot go to Marino High, so that's how I know this information.

Austin's best friend, 16 year old Dez Fisher, is his manager, songwriter, and the director of his music videos. Dez is not home schooled. He goes to Marino High. Austin doesn't have a website. His music videos go on YouTube and then those YouTube videos eventually end up on TV. His YouTube channel is _AustinMoonMusic._

~Line break~

It was Saturday morning, and I was asleep in my bedroom. The walls of my room are painted a beautiful light violet color. The floors are made of maple wood. There is a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. On one side of my room is my bed, which consists of a purple bedspread with white flowers on it, and two fluffy white pillows. There is a huge wooden closet with a large purple sticker in the shape of the letter A stuck to it in the middle. There is a window in the corner of the room with purple curtains.

On the wall above my bed is a framed photo of me, Trish, and Austin in the backyard of his house on a sunny summer day. Austin and I were both kissing Trish on the cheek, eyes screwed up in the epitome of friendship, but Trish was rolling her eyes like she couldn't believe how lame we were being. The picture was taken last year by Dez, and it just so happens to be on my Facebook account. I have myself, Austin and Trish tagged in the photo, and I gave Dez "photo creds". Austin, Trish, Dez, and I take a lot of goofy photos when we get together as a group.

I heard the black alarm clock on my wooden bedside table ring. I got up into a sitting position and checked the time. _6:00. _It's time to do the morning chores.

I put my hair in a low ponytail tied with a blue hair elastic, slipped on a pair of knee-length black socks, put on a blue and white plaid shirt, then I slipped on a pair of blue denim jeans and put my brown woven belt all the way around the waistband. The plaid shirt stopped at the waistband of the jeans. I slipped on my white cowboy hat and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

My mom had made scrambled eggs for breakfast. I took a seat in my chair and began to eat.

"How did you sleep, Ally?" My dad asked.

"Good. How about you?" I asked.

"Good." My dad said.

"How did you sleep, mom?" I asked my mom.

"Good." My mom said. "What's your plan for today?"

"We're all going to do the chores like we do every morning, then at 10, I'm going to take Trigger on a trail ride, and at 2, Trish is coming over to film another episode of _The Horse Whisperer_." I said. "I'll Skype with Austin after lunch while waiting for Trish to come."

Austin is currently on a world tour, and Dez is with him. His tour is scheduled to end soon. It's been five months since I last saw him. I can't wait till he gets back!

After mom, dad, and I were done eating breakfast, we put our dishes in the dishwasher and went downstairs. We slipped on our cowboy boots. We all own a pair of Justin's Dark Brown Mustang Cowhide Cowboy Boot. The boots are pleasing to the eye with their 12" shaft that features detailed stitching and a scalloped top. The snip toe looks great with a dress or a pair of jeans. I only wear my cowboy boots with jeans, and so do my parents. The patented J-FLEX Flexible Comfort System helps make Justin Boots some the most comfortable boots you'll ever own.

Dad opened the front door, and the three of us made our way to the backyard. Dad went to the chicken coop to feed the chickens, mom went to the goat pen to feed the goats, and I went to the barn to feed the cattle and horses.

Lester's POV

After feeding the chickens, I decided to gather some eggs. Penny is in the poultry business. That's why we have chickens. Penny's always the one to gather the eggs, but I figure I should start to learn how to do it in case she might not be able to do it someday for any reason.

I went to the first chicken and went to grab the egg, but before I could wrap my fingers around it, the chicken pecked my hand.

"Ow!" I said and snatched my hand back. I went for the egg again and it pecked my hand. I narrowed my eyes at the chicken.

"I see we're gonna do this the hard way." I said to the chicken. I quickly snatched the egg from under it.

"Ha! Who's the chicken now?!" I taunted. Apparently chickens don't like it when you taunt them, because in the next millisecond, all I could see were feathers and beaks.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I ran out of the chicken coop.

Ally's POV

I was giving hay to the horses and cattle. Once I was done, I closed the door of the room where we keep the feed and hay.

As we walked out of the barn, I heard dad yelling and saw him running out of the chicken coop with chickens attacking him. There were chickens on his arms, pecking his legs, and even one on his head. He was running around like a madman and flapping his arms to try and shake the chickens off. Mom burst out laughing before she went to help him.

"You okay?" Mom asked dad, getting the chickens to go back to their coop with just a simple flick of my right hand. It's a technique that has been passed on in her family for generations. She closed the gate once every chicken was in the coop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Well that's good." Mom said. She gave dad a small smile. "It takes a gentle soul to handle poultry."

Dad gave her a bewildered look. "Why? They're just dumb birds. They're not good for anything except meat."

"It's a system, Lester." Mom explained to dad. "You buy some chicks or hatch them yourselves, take care of them until they're old enough to be sold for meat, and then you kill them and sell them or eat them. If it doesn't look like there's going to be a chick inside the egg, you sell the eggs or eat them."

"I can't figure out how to tell if there's a chick inside an egg or not." Dad said to mom.

"From now on, I'll do the chickens, and you do the goats." Mom said to dad.

Dad gave mom a small smile. "Good idea."

~Line break~

At 10, I walked into the stall of my horse Trigger, a dark grey gelding with a white stripe running down the middle of his face and stopping at his nose, and I slipped on his brown bridle, red saddle blanket, and Western saddle.

I led Trigger out into the yard using the reins of his bridle. I stopped him and checked to make sure the saddle was tightened. It was. I got on his back and rode out of the yard.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

After getting out of the yard, I turned Trigger and walked up a dirt road a little bit until we reached a trail blocked off by a huge orange gate. There is a good distance around the gate for horses and ATVs. I urged Trigger around the gate. He's a good horse. He doesn't spook at anything.

When we walked through the gate, there was a hill with a few turns. Making sure to stay on one side of the road in case cars come, I urged Trigger to walk down the hill. When I reachedthe end of the hill, there were two intersecting gravel paths. One path went upward in a long hill. The other path went straight.

I urged Trigger towards the path going upwards. I made sure to stay on either side of the road in case ATVs came. None were coming. I turned Trigger to the center of the hill. I urged Trigger to run up a hill. He's a fast runner. I felt adrenaline with every stride he took while running up the hill. When we reached the end of the hill, I slowed Trigger to a walk.

We had reached the trail leading to the private beach. I turned Trigger to the right and we got on that trail and walked down until we reached the private beach. No other horseback riders were there today. I felt a nice breeze as Trigger ran along the beach.

I made my way back to the yard and did a few more runs when it was safe to do so. When I got back to the yard, I slid off Trigger's back and led him back to the barn.

I led Trigger into his stall and untacked him. I then brushed him off and walked out of the barn, making sure to lock the door.

~Line break~

I went into my room and sat at my computer desk and turned on my laptop. I logged into Skype. No one was online except for Austin. I noticed he had sent me an IM. _**Hey sweetie.**_

I sent a response. _Hey. Missing u like crazy!_

Austin sent me a response. _**Same here. I have something to show u.**_

Austin sent me a link to a YouTube video. I clicked on it. I was soon sent to a YouTube video titled This Is War cover. The video was uploaded last night. Austin had a concert last night. The video is from that concert.

Austin was standing in front of a microphone with a black electric guitar in his hand. He was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans with a silver chain, a white tank top underneath and unzipped red leather jacket, and red Vans. A male African American drum player was behind him on the stage.

Austin spoke into the headset. "I'm going to do a cover of the song This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars."

Austin began to strum chords and sing. The drum player backed him up.

_A warning to the people,_

_The good and the evil,_

_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian,_

_The martyr, the victim,_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, To the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A warning to the prophet,_

_The liar, the honest,_

_This is war._

_To the leader, the pariah,_

_The victor, the messiah,_

_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_

_The moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_

_The war is won_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

The crowd erupted in applause. That's the end of the video.

_Amazing cover! _I typed.

_**Thanks baby**__, _Austin typed.

_**What have u been up to lately? **_Austin typed.

_Oh, not much. Just riding Trigger and filming episodes for my web show, _I typed.

_**I've been going on the show's website every night after concerts and watching episodes. You're amazing with horses**_, Austin typed.

_Thanks. How's the tour going? _I typed.

_**I'm almost done. I got to go to two more states, then I'll be heading back to Miami**_, Austin typed.

_I can't wait to see u, _I typed.

_**Ditto, **_Austin typed.

I heard Ronnie's voice say "Austin, you gotta log off. _Seventeen Magazine_ wants you to do a photoshoot in three hours."

"Where's the shoot at?" Austin asked, turning his head towards Ronnie's voice.

"We're not far from the studio they normally do their photoshoots in." I heard Ronnie say.

"Okay." Austin said. He turned his head back to the screen. "Sorry Ally, but I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." I said. I logged off and closed Skype.

~Line break~

Third person POV

Trish's car pulled into the driveway. She parked it not far from the riding arena and waited for Ally.

Ally's POV

I walked into Trigger's stall and attached the black lounge line to his red halter. I led him out of his stall and into the yard. I made my way to the riding ring. I opened the gate and let Trigger go, then I closed the gate.

Third person POV

A tripod was set up outside the riding ring. Trish pressed the record button on the camera attahced to the tripod and focused it on Ally, who was standing in the centre of the riding ring.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ally Dawson. Welcome to another episode of _The Horse Whisperer_. For those of you who are new to this web show, I practice natural horsemanship. Natural horsemanship, also known as "horse whispering", is a collective term for a variety of horse training techniques which have seen rapid growth in popularity since the 1980s. These techniques aim to develop a rapport with horses, using communication techniques derived from observation of free-roaming horses, and rejecting abusive training methods."

"The idea of working in sympathy with a horse in order to obtain cooperation is not new. There have been documented instances as far back as the two part treatise _On Horsemanship _by Xenophon- a Greek historian, soldier, mercenary, and student of Socrates, which amongst other points, emphasised reassurance over punishment. Dressage practitioners such as Antoine de Pluvinel and François Robichon de La Guérinière also emphasized gentle techniques. The donwside of gentle training methods is that they always have to compete with harsher methods, which often seem to obtain faster but less predictable results."

"The term "horse whispering" dates to nineteenth century Europe when an Irish horseman, Daniel "Horse-Whisperer" Sullivan, made a name for himself in England by rehabilitating horses that had become vicious and intractable due to abuse or accidental trauma. Some natural horsemanship practitioners do not use the term "horse whisperer" to describe themselves. Some horse trainers dislike the "horse whispering" moniker to the extent that they openly ask that the term not be applied to them. I don't care if you call me a horse whisperer. Which- considering the title of my web show- you probably have already guessed. "Natural horsemanship" is a later term, originating in the western United States, and not coming in to popular use until around 1985."

"The term became linked to "horse whispering" in the 1990s, when the popularity of Nicholas Evans' book The Horse Whisperer, and the later Robert Redford film of the same name, promoted popular awareness of natural horsemanship. However, some trainers linked to the movement, such as Mark Rashid, have stated their discomfort with the term "natural horsemanship."

"Now that you have knowledge of what natural horsemanship, I am going to show you a technique that I personally love. It's called the "join up". The "join up" is a trust activity and developing awareness of a horse's body language cues. The "join up" was developed by horse trainers looking for more humane ways to train un-handled horses that did not involve violence."

"I am going to give you a demonstration of the "join up" with my horse Trigger." Trish panned the camera so that the audience would be able to see Ally walk towards Trigger, who stood at the far corner of the arena. Ally attached the black lounge line to his red halter.

"The first step is to gently talk to the horse. He or she might be a little scared or confused. Lead him/her around the safe enclosed area you are working in for a few minutes, with some changes in direction to set yourself as 'leader'." Ally said. She gave a demonstration. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see her demonstration.

"The next step is to go towards the edge of the area you are working in. Unclip the line; step back from the horse; look the horse in the eye; adopt assertive body language squarely to the horse, and raise your hands if need be." Ally said. She gave a demonstration. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see her demonstration.

"The next step is to encourage the horse to stay at a respectful distance from you in this training. The process of moving them away represents you as lead mare- a term used to refer to a female horse. A male horse that has not been fixed is called a stallion, and a fixed male horse is called a gelding. Horses are herding animals. The stallion expels challengers from the herd. You are not trying to do that." Ally said. She gave a demonstration. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see her demonstration.

"When the horse is moving away from you, throw the line out behind him or her- making sure to keep hold of the clip- to move the horse forward at a brisk trot. They may even canter. That is fine." Ally said. She gave a demonstration. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see her demonstration.

"After five or six laps, change direction by blocking the horse using body language, but not actually getting in the way. After another five or six laps, change direction again, and start to coil the line and maybe drop eye contact down to the neck or shoulder." Ally said. She gave a demonstration. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see her demonstration.

"Continue to push the horse on gently. You will see the horse angle their head to you, which is a sign they're ready to negotiate their position according to what you want." Ally said. She gave a demonstration. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see her demonstration.

"Look for signs from the horse, such as making the circle smaller. The inside ear will be turned towards you. They may lick and chew, head lowering." Ally said. "Trigger is showing these signs right now." Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see Ally and Trigger's demonstration.

"There are three signs you should be looking for when "joining up". Number two- the inside ear being locked onto you. Number two- the horse dropping their head. Number three- licking of the lips or chewing of the air. When the horse completes these three signs, you can be sure you have won its respect. It now understands that you have told the horse: "I am not a predator. I am no threat to you." When you see these signs, drop eye contact completely, soften your body language by bringing the hand nearest the horse across your stomach with fingers closed, step a little in front of the horse turn your back but be alert- the horse may lose attention on you while you are not looking- and take a couple of steps away from the horse. This will cause them to come toward you slowly and 'join up', just like Trigger is doing right now." Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see Ally and Trigger's demonstration.

"I have already "joined up" with Trigger, but this technique can be repeated over and over again to strengthen a horse's trust in you. I do this with Trigger all the time." Ally said.

Ally gave Trigger a nice stroke on the neck. "The next step is to reward the horse with a rub between the eyes or a nice stroke on the neck. This is how they naturally groom each other or assure a lower status horse. They do not approach the lead mare unless she is very relaxed and not exerting her authority." Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see Ally and Trigger.

"Now for the final step." Ally said. "Stand next to the horse on the left hand, or near side, facing forwards. Walk off and circle around the horses nose to the right, he/she will follow when you have established that you are the leader. Complete a small circle and reward the horse. Do this in both directions." Ally gave a demonstration. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see her demonstration.

"There you have it, folks- Trigger and I have now oficially "joined up". This concludes another episode of _The Horse Whisperer_. Thank you for watching!" Ally said.

"Cut." Trish turned off the camera. "Great job, Ally!"

"Thanks Trish." Ally smiled at her best friend. She gently clapped a hand against Trigger's neck three times. "You did good too, Trigger."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**One week later, Friday...**_

Ally's POV

Austin got back in Miami last night. We planned to meet at Starbucks today at 1 in the afternoon. It's currently 12:50. I had left the ranch at 12:30. It takes 20 minutes to drive from the ranch to Starbucks.

I ordered a signature hot chocolate for Austin and a mocha frapucinno with whipped cream for myself and sat down at a table. At 1:00, Austin walked through the door. I smiled at him, and he smiled back as he walked over to the table.

"Hey babe." He smiled at me, gave me a quick peck on the lips and sat down.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "Here's your mocha frapucinno with whipped cream." I slid the foam cup over to his side of the table. I knew that's what he wanted because he always orders that whenever we go to Starbucks.

Austin popped open the lid of his cup. "Sweet, it's still hot." He took a sip.

I opened the lid of my cup. "Well of course it is. 10 minutes is not long enough to make hot fluids cold."

"Yeah, true." Austin agreed. "Have you checked your site yet?"

"Yeah." I said. "The "join up" was a huge hit with my fans. And it should be- the "join up" has proven to be effective in multiple instances."

"Do you have any rodeos coming up?" Austin asked. "If I can, I'll come watch."

"Nope." I said. "There aren't any upcoming rodeos or regular horse shows. I hope there will be a rodeo or a horse show soon."

"I bet." Austin said. "I know you really enjoy them."

"Indeed I do." I agreed. Austin and I finished our drinks, put our trash away, and walked out of Starbucks. We were approached by Megan Simms from the popular magazine _Cheetah Beat_.

"OMG! It's Auslly, America's cutest teen couple! Can I take a pic of you two?"

Yes, you read that right- Austin and I were voted America's Cutest Teen Couple- by _Cheetah Beat _and other popular magazines. Our couple name, Auslly, combines the "Aus" from Austin's name with the "lly" from my name.

"Sure." Austin said. I got in his arms bridal style; his hands gripped my legs, and we smiled, showing off our white teeth.

Megan snapped the picture. She looked at her camera and squealed. "Totes adorbs! See you later, Auslly!"

Austin and I walked to my truck. He gave me a kiss before going to his car. I drove home.

_**The next day...**_

Austin and I decided that we wanted to go to school, but knew we couldn't go as ourselves, so we decided to create alter egos. Trish and Dez were opposed to our plan at first, but after a little convincing, they supported us.

We went to the mall. Austin drove me, Trish, and Dez in his car. First we went to a clothing store called Off The Rack.

"So, Austin, have you thought of a name for your alter ego?" Dez asked Austin.

"Yep." Austin said. "I'm gonna be Dylan Parker."

"And I'm gonna be Roxy Ryter." I said.

"What style are you guys gonna go with?" Trish asked me and Austin. "You have to be totally different from yourselves, remember? Which means that you, Ally, can't dress in your usual jeans, cowboy boots, and cowboy hat outfits, and you, Austin, can't wear your usual leather jackets, Vans, and jeans with chains outfits, because that's your signature style and if you wear your signature style, your cover will be blown."

"My style is just like the style of every other teenage boy, only everything's designer." Austin said. "So I'm just not gonna buy designer clothes."

"I'm going with a punk rocker style." I said.

Austin and I started browsing the shelves. Austin got clothes your typical teenage boy would wear, and I got a pair of blue denim skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a red long sleeved shirt with a tie pre-attached to it, a pair of black combat boots, a sleevless black shirt with a pink zipper in the front and a pink long sleeved fishnet undershirt built in underneath, a pair of pink 4 inch platform heels decorated with spikes, a pair of black leather skinny jeans, and a black leather necklace with a white skull attached to it.

"So, what are your alter egos' names?" Trish asked me and Austin.

"I'm gonna call myself Roxy Ryter." I replied.

"And I'm gonna call myself Dylan Parker." Austin said.

Austin and I went to the cash register and paid for our clothes. The guy working at the counter was African American, and he had a sense of style almost exactly like Austin's. His nametag said his name was Trent. I recognized him. He was once a famous singer known as T-Fame, lost his fame, and now nobody listens to his music anymore. He recognized me and Austin, because he said "hey Austin, hey Ally."

"Hi Trent." Austin said. He and Trent are pleasent with each other now since Trent's not competing with Austin anymore (since he's out of the music business).

Trent told us how much the clothes were and Austin and I paid for them. He handed us shopping bags filled with the clothes we bought. "Thank you for shopping at Off The Rack. Have a nice day!"

Austin's POV

Trish dragged me and Ally to a store called Wonder Wigs. Dez followed us.

"When I worked at the surf shop, I sometimes had to pick out new wigs for manequins. I would always go here." Trish said. "I mean, just look at all these wigs!"

Trish was right; there were a hell of a lot of wigs in this store. It's a wigs-only store. Which makes sense, considering it's called Wonder Wigs.

I picked out a black wig the length and style as my own hair and went up to the counter to buy it. The old woman working there asked me "why do you need a wig, sweetheart? You've got such nice hair", and I said "it's for my cousin. He has cancer." The woman told me how much the wig was, and I paid for it and went back to Ally, Trish, and Dez. Trish and Dez were trying to help Ally find the right wig to go with Roxy Ryter's punk rocker style. Eventually they found a blonde wig with pink checkerboard markings.

"This is perfect." Trish said. "Ally, you have GOT to buy this wig! It fits Roxy's style perfectly!"

Ally went to the cash register and paid for the wig, then her, me, Trish, and Dez walked out of the mall.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Monday..._**

Austin's POV

Today was my first day undercover as Dylan Parker. I slipped on a white tank top and put an unbuttoned blue and white plaid shirt over it, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of black Converse high tops with white laces. I slipped on the wig.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

My mom had made pancakes for breakfast. Hell yeah! I love pancakes!

I took a seat in my chair and began to eat.

"How did you sleep, Austin?" My mom asked.

"Mom, when I am dressed like this, it's Dylan, not Austin." I said.

"Oh right. Sorry Dylan." Mom said.

After mom, dad, and I were done eating breakfast, we put our dishes in the dishwasher and went to do our usual post-breakfast routine. For mom, that's taking a shower. For dad, that's packing his briefcase (he's a teacher at an elementary school), and for me, it's just chilling. But now that I'm undercover as Dylan, I have to get ready for school.

I put my phone and school supplies mom bought me in the backpack she bought me and made my way to my black 2013 Ford Mustang car. I entered the address for Marino High School (which I had found on the school's website) into the GPS and followed the directions exactly. I eventually reached the school's parking lot. I found a spot and parked in it. The spot I parked in was right next to Ally's truck.

I got out of my car and walked in the school. I met up with Ally, who was with Trish and Dez at their lockers. Ally had on her Roxy wig, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a red long sleeved shirt with a tie pre-attached to it, and black combat boots.

"So, where do new students go to get acquainted with the school?" I asked Trish.

"That would be the office." Trish said. She gave me and Ally directions to the office, and we made our way there.

Ally's POV

As Austin and I made our way to the office, a guy with tan skin, brown hair that fell in waves over his forehead, and brown eyes grabbed the back of the waistband of my jeans and pressed me against a locker. He blocked my path by leaning one hand against the locker.

"Hi there." He purred. I could see a seething Austin clenching his fists. Everyone was looking at me and the brown haired guy to see what would happen. "Are you new here? What's your name, hottie?"

"Roxy Ryter." I said pleasantly. I'm not rude to anyone. I really mean that.

"Mmm." The brown haired guy purred. "A sexy name for a sexy girl."

By the look on Austin's face, he was ready to punch this guy.

"Dallas!" A pretty girl with tan skin, straight black hair, and brown eyes wearing a pink tank top that had little ruffles in the front underneath an unbuttoned blue denim jacket, and blue denim skinny jeans tucked into brown ankle length boots grabbed the guy by the shirt and pulled him away from me. "You know the rules- no trying to get lucky in the hallway!"

"Sorry, Kira." The brown haired guy said, then he walked away.

"Wow, Kira." Trish said to the girl. "That was impressive. It always you 15 seconds to get Dallas to stop harassing girls. This time it took you 10 seconds. You have a new record!"

In response to my confused look, Trish said, "Dallas is the school man-whore. He has a girlfriend, yet he tries to get lucky with other girls at least twice a day."

"That's an asshole move." Austin said. "Is his girlfriend aware of this?"

"Her name's Brooke. And no, she isn't aware of it." Kira said. "But if she figured it out, I don't think she'd care, because she's exactly the same way. Those two deserve each other."

"Dallas is so much of an asshole that the student body came up with a nickname for him." Dez said. "We call him DallASS."

Austin chuckled. "Clever."

"Kira's the only one able to get Dallas to stop harassing girls because her dad, Mr. Starr, is the principal. Students listen to whatever she says because they're afraid to get in trouble. She rules the school. She's the president of the student council and the head cheerleader." Trish said. "_Nothing_ gets past her."

"You don't have to fear her, though." Dez said. "Kira's a nice person, except to Dallas and those identical twin troublemakers that visit her dad's office, Ethan and Kyle."

"Welcome to Marino High School, um..." Kira looked at me and Austin expectantly, waiting for us to tell her our names. I caught her cue.

"I'm Roxy Ryter." I said. I gestured to Austin. "And this is my boyfriend, Dylan Parker."

"Nice to meet you." Austin offered a hand for Kira to shake.

Kira returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you too."

Kira showed me and Austin to the principal's office. She led us into a doorway marked "Jimmy Starr, Principal".

"Hi Kira." The man behind the beautifully polished wooden desk said.

"Hi." Kira said to the man, who had the same skin tone and eye color as her. He wore black glasses. "I have two new students who would like to register."

The man began rummaging through his desk until he found two white pamphlets. He handed one to me and the other to Austin. "Fill out these registration pamphlets and then I'll get the secretary, Mrs. Patterson, to generate your schedule."

It only took a few minutes for me and Austin to fill out the registration forms, and for our schedules to be generated. We both have the same schedule.

Kira eyed our schedules. "We have the exact same schedule. We have our first class in five minutes. Follow me."

Kira led me and Austin to a classroom with a black sign on the wall beside the door that said "Mrs. Munroe" on it in white letters.

Austin's POV

Mrs. Munroe got the students' attention. "We have two new students with us today, class. Please welcome Roxy Ryter and Dylan Parker."

"Welcome, Roxy and Dylan." The students said in unison.

Ally and I took a seat at the front of the room. That was the only available spot left. There are two desks in each row. Ally and I were at the front of the row in the left corner of the classroom.

Mrs. Munroe started to give a lecture. ″Tomorrow we will be starting a unit on Arthur Miller's play The Crucible. Today we are going to learn about the Salem witch trials of 1692. You may ask yourself ″why would we need to know about something that happened such a long time ago?″ The answer is simple: we have to learn about the Salem witch trials because the play is about those trials.″

Mrs. Munroe continued her lecture. ″The Salem witch trials occurred in colonial Massachusetts between 1692 and 1693. More than 200 people were accused of practicing witchcraft—the Devil's magic—and 20 were executed. Eventually, the colony admitted the trials were a mistake and compensated the families of those convicted. Since then, the story of the trials has become synonymous with paranoia and injustice.″

Mrs. Munroe continued her lecture. ″Arthur Miller wrote the play as a metaphor for McCarthyism, which was known as the "witch hunt" of the 50s.″

Mrs. Munroe put a PowerPoint about the similarities between the Salem witch trials and McCarthyism. I wrote notes in my binder as she explained each slide to the class. I'm quite proud of my penmanship. ″The Salem Witch Trials are similar to McCarthyism based on the idea that both were brought on by hysteria. The hysteria in the Salem Witch Trials led to many people being accused of witchcraft and sentenced to prison or death. McCarthyism was fueled by hysteria because people accused others of Communism on a whim. Both were fueled by paranoia.″

At the end of the PowerPoint, Mrs. Munroe asked us if we had any questions. A girl with straight strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes raised her hand. She was sitting next to a guy with brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes. Dez told me and Ally the names of everyone in this school. The girl is Cassidy (I already knew that; I mean- we are cousins) and the guy is her boyfriend, Elliot.

"Yes, Cassidy?"

″How is McCarthyism different from the Salem witch trials?″

″The answer is simple!″ Mrs. Munroe exclaimed. ″The people in Salem were afraid of something that did not truly exist at the time, and the people of the McCarthy era were afraid of something that did exist...and had nuclear weapons.″

The bell signalling the end of class rang.

″We'll start _The Crucible _tomorrow!″ Mrs. Munroe said before all the students left the room.

~Line break~

At the end of the day, I went to the locker I had been assigned, which happened to be right next to Trish, Dez, and Ally's lockers, and put my books away. Ally, Trish, and Dez did the same.

"This day went well." Ally said to me. "No one recognized us at all."

"I know." I said. "No one commented on how Dylan and Roxy's face shape, eye color, and figure are the same as that of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. I think this undercover thing will be a breeze."

"I think it will too." Ally said.

Ally's POV

The first thing I did when I got home was go to my room, change into a pair of knee-length black socks, put on a red and white plaid shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans and put my brown woven belt all the way around the waistband. The plaid shirt stopped at the waistband of the jeans. I put my hair in a low ponytail tied with a red hair elastic and slipped on my white cowboy hat.

I went downstairs to the basement and slipped on my cowboy boots. I then made my way out to the barn.

I walked into Trigger's stall. "Hey buddy. We're going riding today. You'll be good, right? Oh, what am I saying?! Of course you'll be good! You're _always _a good boy!"

I tacked up Trigger and led him out into the yard using the reins of his bridle. I stopped him and checked to make sure the saddle was tightened. It was. I got on his back and rode out of the yard.

After getting out of the yard, I turned Trigger and walked up a dirt road a little bit until we reached a trail blocked off by a huge orange gate. There is a good distance around the gate for horses and ATVs. I urged Trigger around the gate. He's a good horse. He doesn't spook at anything.

When we walked through the gate, there was a hill with a few turns. Making sure to stay on one side of the road in case cars come, I urged Trigger to walk down the hill. When I reached the end of the hill, there were two intersecting gravel paths. One path went upward in a long hill. The other path went straight.

I urged Trigger towards the path going upwards. I made sure to stay on either side of the road in case ATVs came. None were coming. I turned Trigger to the center of the hill. I urged Trigger to run up a hill. He's a fast runner. I felt adrenaline with every stride he took while running up the hill. When we reached the end of the hill, I slowed Trigger to a walk.

We had reached the trail leading to the private beach. I turned Trigger to the right and we got on that trail and walked down until we reached the private beach. No other horseback riders were there today. I felt a nice breeze as Trigger ran along the beach.

I made my way back to the yard and did a few more runs when it was safe to do so. When I got back to the yard, I slid off Trigger's back and led him back to the barn.

I led Trigger into his stall and untacked him. I then brushed him off and walked out of the barn, making sure to lock the door.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

I was video chatting with Ally on Skype.

"Hey." Ally said. "What's up?"

"Not much." I said. "I just finished telling my parents about my first day undercover. What's up with you?"

"I just got back from a ride." Ally said.

"Cool." I said. "Before I logged into Skype to videochat with you, I checked my e-mail account. Ronnie had sent me an e-mail."

"What did it say?" Ally asked.

"I have a concert this Saturday afternoon at the beach." I said.

"I'll be there." Ally said.

I smiled at her. "I figured you would."

"You know how I said there's no upcoming rodeos or horse shows?" Ally asked. I nodded. "Well, it turns out there is one. Dad just found out about it in an online newspaper. There's a rodeo in three weeks. Oh, and you're scheduled to sing there."

"I know." I said. "That was also in Ronnie's e-mail."

"Cassidy didn't seem aware that we were undercover." Ally said. "Does she know?"

"Yeah, she knows." I said. "I texted her and asked her not to say anything, and she said she wouldn't tell anyone, even Elliot, and she tells him everything."

"That's the way a relationship should be." Ally said. "Boyfriends and girlfriends should feel comfortable talking to each other about anything."

"Dez just wrote me a new song." I said. "I plan to debut it at the beach concert."

Ally smiled. "Can't wait to hear it."

_**Saturday afternoon...**_

Ally's POV

"Hey what's up, everyone?" Austin yelled. "I'm Austin Moon. I'm gonna start off today's concert with my newest song, I Got That Rock N' Roll."

Austin had a red electric guitar in his hand and he was wearing a black headset so that he'd be able to dance on the stage while playing the guitar.

Austin began to strum chords and sing.

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got_  
_What I got_  
_Don't you know_  
_I got that rock n' roll_

_Oh!_

_When I'm walking down the street_

Austin began walking up and down the stage.

_It's like a show_  
_I got that rock n' roll_

_Yeah_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_I see you staring at me everywhere I go_  
_I got that rock n' roll_  
_I got that rock n' roll_

Austin began to do some impressive footwork. He's a natural performer. The crowd was feeding off his energy, and he was feeding off theirs.

_It's a whole new level of attention, attention_

_Hey girls did I mention, mention_

Austin's POV

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

I spotted Ally in the audience with Trish and Dez. Her hair was down, and she was wearing red flip-flops and a red bikini with a pair of blue denim shorts over the bottoms. I caught her eye and winked at her.

_Yeah, yeah_  
_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got_  
_What I got_  
_Don't you know_  
_I got that rock n' roll_

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

"This next song is called Heard It On The Radio." I began to strum chords and sing.

_What up?!  
Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk  
A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rockin' the shades  
You could almost see their eyes lock  
_

_What could be better  
Than a party and the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?_

_Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights  
That's where we stop_

I began to dance.

_Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio_

_Board and a wet suit  
On the day we met  
You said, I think of you as catchin' a wave  
Shorts and a jet ski  
All the other summer things  
Kickin it in the sun  
All day  
We only got time for each other  
And we only got time for the summer  
Everybody knows  
If you gotta let it go  
Takin'  
Makin' it go your way_

_Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio  
_

_Okay!  
Listen to the story 'bout the party  
'Bout the glory, 'bout the summer that would raise the bar  
Anyone will tell you  
It was chill, it was stellar  
The best time we've had so far  
Everyone together  
Always goin' "Never better"  
And the good times go on, and on, and on  
Never will forget it  
Doesn't matter where we're headed  
I'll remember when I hear our song  
What?!  
_

_Oh_

_Heard it on the radio  
Oh_

_Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, Oh,  
Everybody now  
Heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Oh oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh oh, oh  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Oh, oh, oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
Uh, Uh, Oh_

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

"This next song is called Steal Your Heart." I began to strum chords and sing.

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy_

I caught Ally's eye and winked at her.

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

Ally, Trish, and Dez began to clap along to the chorus.

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere the side of you  
No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy_

I caught Ally's eye and winked at her.

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

Ally, Trish, and Dez began to clap along to the chorus.

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

_You're gonna keep it  
Just like a secret  
Baby, believe me  
You gotta free it  
And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

I strummed the last chord and then made my hands in the shape of a heart.

"That's the last song I'm gonna do today." I said to the crowd. "Enjoy your day at the beach!"

I walked off the stage and made my way over to Ally, Trish, and Dez. "Ready for some fun in the sun?"

"Yeah!" Dez said. Ally, Trish, Dez, and I walked along the warm beach sand down to the water.

Ally's POV

I closed my eyes and began floating on my back. I gave a contented sigh. The water was so nice.

"The water's nice, isn't it?" Trish asked.

"Totally." I agreed. "I could float here all day."

"Me too." Trish agreed.

"You were great up there." I said to Austin. "Like always."

"Thanks babe." Austin said to me.

_**Monday…**_

I put on a sleeveless black shirt with a pink zipper in the front and a pink long sleeved fishnet undershirt built in underneath, a pair of pink 4 inch platform heels decorated with spikes, a pair of black leather skinny jeans, and a black leather necklace with a white skull attached to it. I slipped on my Roxy wig and then made my way downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. While I'm going to school, my mom and dad do the chores. Every other day, I help them out.

My mom had made scrambled eggs for breakfast. I took a seat in my chair and began to eat.

"How did you sleep, Ally?" My dad asked.

"Good. How about you?" I asked.

"Good." My dad said.

"How did you sleep, mom?" I asked my mom.

"Good." My mom said.

After mom, dad, and I were done eating breakfast, we put the dishes away. I went upstairs to my room.

I put my phone and school supplies mom bought me in the backpack she bought me and made my way to my truck. I drove to school.

I eventually reached the school's parking lot. I found a spot and parked in it. The spot I parked in was right next to Austin's car. I got out of my truck and walked in the school. I met up with Austin, Trish, and Dez at the lockers.

″Hi.″ I gave Austin a pleasant smile.

″Hi.″ Austin smiled back and kissed me.

The bell rang. I checked my schedule. "We have English first."

Austin and I walked through the doors of Mrs. Munroe's class. We took a seat in the middle of the room instead of the front like we did on our first day.

Mrs. Munroe got the students' attention. "I will be assigning a project. It is to be done in pairs. To make it easier, you will be paired up with the person next to you."

Mrs. Munroe gave us the details of the project. "Each group will write a report on a part of the play. I will be assigning the parts."

Austin and I ended up getting the first part of the play-Act I: Opening scene to the entrance of John Proctor.

~Line break~

Austin's POV

I was sitting at a table close to the entrance double doors of the cafeteria with Ally, Trish, and Dez.

Ally was looking at her biology textbook and notes she had written in my binder. We have a test next period on chapter three, which talks about the brain. She's been studying every chance she gets, which means she hasn't been riding Trigger lately. She'll probably ride him after school tday.

Ally reiterated one of the statements from the textbook. "The prefrontal cortex is in the front half of the brain. It is responsible for our focus, planning, impulse control, emotional control, empathy, judgment and insight. Healthy activity in the prefrontal cortex leads to conscientiousness, thoughtfulness and a goal-oriented personality."

"Roxy, you need to take a break. You've been studying for almost the entire lunch hour." I said to my girlfriend. I eyed her uneaten plate of nachos with shredded cheddar cheese on top. "Plus, if you don't eat those nachos soon, I am going to steal them from you. And I know for a fact that nachos are your favorite food, next to pickles."

Ally put her textbook in her bag and zipped up her binder and put it in her bag. "You're right, Dylan. I don't need to study anymore. I am plenty prepared for the test!"

"Yeah really." Trish said. "You pretty much memorized chapter three of the textbook in the last fifteen minutes."

Ally took a tortilla chip off her plate and put in her mouth. "Yum."

"Are you prepared for the test, Dylan?" Ally asked me.

"Oh totally." I said.

Ally could tell I was being sarcastic. "You're totally not prepared."

"Okay, you got me." I said to Ally. "I didn't study at all."

"Let me quiz you." Ally said. "That way, at least you'll be a little prepared, and there will be less of a chance of you failing."

Ally began asking me questions, and I began answering them. I got all of them right.

"Good job, Dylan!" Ally said to me. "You're now prepared for the test."

The bell rang. Ally and I made our way to biology class, our last class of the day.

Ally's POV

The first thing I did when I got home was go to my room, change into a pair of knee-length black socks, put on a pink and white plaid shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans and put my brown woven belt all the way around the waistband. The plaid shirt stopped at the waistband of the jeans. I put my hair in a low ponytail tied with a pink hair elastic and slipped on my white cowboy hat.

I went downstairs to the basement and slipped on my cowboy boots. I then made my way out to the barn.

I walked into Trigger's stall. "Hey buddy. Sorry I haven't been riding you lately. You're going to me good today, though, right? Oh, what am I saying?! Of course you'll be good! You're _always _a good boy!"

I tacked up Trigger and led him out into the yard using the reins of his bridle. I stopped him and checked to make sure the saddle was tightened. It was. I got on his back and rode out of the yard.

After getting out of the yard, I turned Trigger and walked up a dirt road a little bit until we reached a trail blocked off by a huge orange gate. There is a good distance around the gate for horses and ATVs. I urged Trigger around the gate. He's a good horse. He doesn't spook at anything.

When we walked through the gate, there was a hill with a few turns. Making sure to stay on one side of the road in case cars come, I urged Trigger to walk down the hill. When I reached the end of the hill, there were two intersecting gravel paths. One path went upward in a long hill. The other path went straight.

I urged Trigger towards the path going upwards. I made sure to stay on either side of the road in case ATVs came. None were coming. I turned Trigger to the center of the hill. I urged Trigger to run up a hill. He's a fast runner. I felt adrenaline with every stride he took while running up the hill. When we reached the end of the hill, I slowed Trigger to a walk.

We had reached the trail leading to the private beach. I turned Trigger to the right and we got on that trail and walked down until we reached the private beach. No other horseback riders were there today. I felt a nice breeze as Trigger ran along the beach.

I made my way back to the yard and did a few more runs when it was safe to do so. When I got back to the yard, I slid off Trigger's back and led him back to the barn.

I led Trigger into his stall and untacked him. I then brushed him off and walked out of the barn, making sure to lock the door.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

Austin and I have a _big _problem! My next rodeo is this Friday, and the entire Marino High student body has to be there! Trish said it's odd to make a field trip mandatory. Austin is opening up the show with a performance, and I'm doing a trick riding performance (yes, I do trick riding) at the half time show. We can't be Dylan and Roxy and Austin and Ally at the same time! What are we going to do?!

As if reading my mind, Austin said, "We have to tell the student body about our alter egos and ask them not to alert the media."

"I highly doubt they won't." Dez said. "Do you know how many students at this school love to gossip?"

"Way to make us feel confident, Dez." I said sarcastically.

"Dez is right." Trish said. "You will have to blackmail the students into not saying anything. Austin, you tell them you won't make another album, and Ally, you tell them you won't make another webisode unless they promise not to say anything."

"That will never work." Ally said. "Austin and I are too nice to blackmail our fans!"

"Fine, then I'll do it." Trish said. "I'll tell the school you've been going undercover at tonight's Halloween dance."

Austin's POV

Ally and I went to a costume store with Trish and Dez after school.

"I don't really want to do the cliché "couples wear matching costumes" thing." Trish said.

"Me neither." Dez, Ally, and I said.

"I don't think anyone wears matching costumes anymore." I said. "The trend has died."

"Let's go pick out costumes already!" Trish exclaimed. She grabbed Ally's arm and dragged her over to racks full of clothes and accessories. Dez and I followed.

Ally went in the dressing room and tried on her costume. She came out wearing a black leather tank top that hugged her petite form perfectly, a pair of black leather pants with a black belt with silver studs in the center, a pair of black stilettoes, and a black headband with brown ears with black leopard spots attached to it. A brown cat tail with black leopard spots was attached to the back of the pants, and around her neck was a black leather necklace with a silver bell attached to it. **(A/N: Kudos to people who recognize that outfit from the episode Solos & Stray Kitties!)**

"All you need is some makeup to complete this costume." Trish handed Ally some black lipstick and eye makeup. She handed them to me and went to put on her normal clothes and then took the makeup from me. She went up to the cash register and bought the costume.

Trish had chosen to go as a fox. Her costume was really simple. It consisted of an orange knee-length dress with white faux fur at the top of the chest area with an orange tail that looked exactly like a fox's tail sewn to the back of the dress, a black headband with ears that looked exactly like a fox's ears attached to it, and black flats.

Trish came out of the dressing room. "So, how do I look?"

"Adorable." Ally said.

Now it was Dez's turn to try on his costume. He had chosen to go as Sherlock Holmes. His costume was good.

I had chosen to go as a gladiator. The costume was brown with white and light gold trimming. It's complete with a gold crown and a brown cape.

"Nice costume, Austin." Dez said to me.

"Thanks man." I said.

We paid for the costumes and left the store.

~Line break~

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I muttered to myself as I parked my car in the back parking lot next to Ally's truck. I turned off the engine and went inside the school. The decorations were awesome!

I was about to walk in the gym (that's where the dance is being held), when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I found myself face to face with Kira. She was dressed as Minnie Mouse. She wore a bright red puff sleeved dress covered with white polka dots, with sequins covering the chest, spilling from the black lace sweetheart neckline. The dress's thick black hem fell to just above the knee, complementing the black sequin belt. She had on a matching eared headband with a red and white bow in the middle. On her feet were a pair of black heels, and she was wearing white gloves and a mouse nose. Her hair was down.

"Hey Dylan. Why are you dressed like Austin Moon dressed as a gladiator?"

"I_ am_ Austin Moon. Ally and I wanted to go to school, so we made up alter egos- Dylan Parker and Roxy Ryter. We have to blow our cover tonight because Ally's competing in the rodeo this Friday and I'm opening up the show with a performance, and we can't be Dylan and Roxy and Austin and Ally at the same time, so we decided to come clean."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Austin. Officially, that is." Kira held out a hand to shake.

I returned the shake. "I'm sorry for lying."

"Don't worry about it." Kira said. We walked into the gym.

"Hey." Ally hugged me. She had styled her hair like a biker chick from the 1960s, and she was wearing her cat costume, complete with the black lipstick and eye makeup. She had a black leather ring on her finger that said "bad" on it in white letters. She had on black leather fingerless gloves.

"I am having a hard job controlling my hormones right now." I said to Ally, looking her up and down.

Trish smacked my arm. "We're in school!"

Cassidy walked over to us, dragging Elliot by the arm. She was dressed as a vampire. Her costume consisted of a knee-length black dress with mesh-like stuff covering the bottom of the skirt, a black cape, plastic white fangs, black stiletto heels, and a black bat necklace. Elliot was dressed as a baseball player for Miami's team.

"Austin, Ally, why are you dressed as yourselves?" Cassidy hissed.

"You'll figure it out soon." Ally whispered to Cassidy.

Suddenly, music blasted through the gym speakers.

_DJ KHALED!_

"What the hell is going on?" Trish asked.

Dez pointed. "Uh…that."

Brooke, who was wearing the school's cheerleading uniform, was carried into the gym on the shoulders of Dallas and some other guy, who were both wearing the school's football uniform. They set her down on the floor.

_All I do is win, win, win, no matter what  
Got money on mind_

_I can never get enough_

_And every time I step up in the building_

Brooke began to do some cheerleading dance moves.

_Everybody hands go up_

Brooke put her hands in the air. The music stopped blasting through the gym speakers.

"Fashionably late, as usual." Brooke said, flipping her hair. Dez told me that cheerleaders wear their hair up in ponytails at practices, pep rallies and games, but they wear them down every other day.

Ally's POV

"How the hell did she hack the gym speakers?" Trish questioned. "She's a cheerleader, not a computer whiz."

I shrugged. "No idea."

Brooke, Dallas, and the other guy made their way to the popular crowd. Austin turned to Cassidy. "Do they ever dress up for Halloween dances?"

"Nope." Cassidy said, popping the "p". "To them, their uniforms qualify as costumes."

"To everyone else, not so much." Elliot said.

Third person POV

Austin snuck through the crowd of teenagers and chaperones, thankfully going unnoticed, and made his way backstage. Just his luck, there was a white headset conveniently lying on a table. He placed it on his head.

Using the rope, Austin put the curtains up. Now he was in the view of the crowd of teenagers and chaperones. Teenage girls without boyfriends started screaming. Austin held up a hand, and they stopped.

Austin now had the crowd's full attention. "Hi everyone. I know what you're thinking: "what is Austin Moon doing at our dance? He doesn't go here." Well, you're wrong. I _do_ go here. I have been for a while, actually. My girlfriend Ally Dawson and I wanted to go to school, but our fame would not allow us to live a normal high school life, so we made up alter egos: Dylan Parker and Roxy Ryter. Ally's competing in the rodeo this Friday and I'm opening up the show with a performance, and we can't be Dylan and Roxy and Austin and Ally at the same time, so we decided to come clean. Please treat us the same as you have been treating us before we blew our cover."

Cassidy cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted at Austin, "We will!" There were various exclamations of agreement.

"Thank you." Austin said. "I'm going to sing the song Monster Mash and then let you get back to enjoying the dance."

Ally's POV

The DJ for the dance put on the instrumental beat for Monster Mash. Austin began to sing.

_I was working in the lab late one night _

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight _

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise _

_He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_He did the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash_

_From my laboratory in the castle east _

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast _

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes _

_To get a jolt from my electrodes _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They did the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash _

_The zombies were having fun _

_The party had just begun_

_The guests included Wolf Man _

_Dracula and his son _

_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds_

_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive _

_With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five" _

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They played the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash _

_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring_

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing _

_He opened the lid and shook his fist _

_And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_

_It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash _

_The monster mash_

_And it's a graveyard smash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's caught on in a flash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash _

_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band _

_And my monster mash is the hit of the land _

_For you, the living, this mash was meant too _

_When you get to my door, tell them Austin sent you _

_Then you can mash _

_Then you can monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_And do my graveyard smash _

_Then you can mash _

_You'll catch on in a flash _

_Then you can mash _

_Then you can monster mash _

During the chorus, Austin did the monster mash dance.

"Thank you!" Austin yelled. "Enjoy the rest of the dance!" He got off the stage.

The dance resumed. The songs played were mostly Halloween-themed, but a few of Austin's songs and Cassidy's songs were played.

Third person POV

At the end of the dance, everyone went home.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

It was Friday. There was no school today, because the entire Marino High student body was at the rodeo.

Ally and I were driving to the rodeo in her truck. I sat shotgun, and she was driving. The trailer to haul Trigger in was attached to the back of the truck, and on the tailgate was a tack box and Trigger's lead rope. Each person competing today would get their own stall in the barn.

Ally had a pair of black leggings tucked into her cowboy boots, her hair in a low ponytail tied with a red hair elastic, a black cowboy hat on her head, and a Western show shirt constructed of black and red lycra with embellishment. It had a metallic grey, black and red leather applique with coordinating Swarovski crystals. She wears this outfit to every single rodeo. Trick riding requires a lot of movement, and leggings have flexible fabric that allows for easy movement. If this were a regular horse show, she would be wearing jeans, not leggings. But since this is a rodeo, she's wearing the leggings because she's going to be trick riding.

Ally turned on the radio. It was on the station called Blow The System, which plays every kind of music you can imagine. Currently, my song Heartbeat was playing.

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that__  
__You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like__  
__Hey-ay ay-ay _

_Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay _

_Hey-ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd__  
__Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud__  
__Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt__  
__I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget _

_Forget__  
__What you came here for _

_Here for__  
__For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart__  
__'Cause it needs more_

I started singing along.

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Hey-ay ay-ay _

_Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay _

_Hey-ay-ay_

Eventually we reached the entrance grounds of the rodeo. Ally stopped her truck at the gate. She rolled down her window. A middle aged man wearing a red and white plaid shirt, blue denim jeans, a tan cowboy hat, and brown cowboy boots walked up and spoke to her through the window. "Are you competing or are you here to watch?"

"I'm competing." Ally said. "The other person in my truck is here to watch."

"He'll need to buy a ticket." The man said. "They're 10 dollars each."

I handed Ally 10 dollars, and she handed them to the man.

The man looked at Ally. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Ally Dawson." Ally said. "My horse is named Trigger."

The man looked at the clipboard grasped in his hand. "Ally Dawson, you are number 18." He handed her a program, two safety pins and a white card with the Miami Rodeo logo above the number 18 written in black. There were holes in the top and bottom corners of the card for the safety pins to go through.

Ally placed the items in the glove compartment and drove through the gate. She found a vacant spot close to the barn and parked there. She shut off the engine.

We got out of the truck.

"Wonder where our families, Trish, and Dez are." Ally said. Everyone in Miami had the day off work/school today to come watch the rodeo. That's the way it is whenever there's a rodeo.

"I have no idea." I said as I pinned Ally's number to the back of her shirt using the safety pins.

The number had been safely secured. "All right, you're ready to go."

"Sweet." Ally said. She opened up the tailgate of her truck and climbed up in. She looked down at me and said, "Mind giving me a hand with the tack box?"

"Sure." I climbed up in the tailgate of Ally's truck and grabbed one end of the tack box. She grabbed the other. I walked backwards towards the barn while she walked forwards. We found two vacant stalls and put the tack box in one of those stalls. The other stall would be for Trigger. The stall for Trigger was a box stall with a sliding door and the other one was like a cow's stall- a standing stall without a door.

Third person POV

Ally returned to her truck and grabbed Trigger's lead rope from the tailgate. She closed the tailgate. She opened the trailer and walked in. She attached Trigger's lead rope to his halter and led him to the barn.

Austin opened the stall door for Ally and Ally led Trigger into his stall. She unclipped his lead rope and closed the door.

Ally walked to the tack box and opened it. She placed the lead rope in the tack box and closed the lid before exiting the barn with Austin.

Austin made his way to the stage at the front of the rodeo grounds. He went backstage. Ally took a seat on the bleachers on the right side of Dez. Trish was on the other side of Dez. Dez's parents, Trish's parents, Lester and Penny, and Austin's parents Mike and Mimi sat in front of her.

Ally's POV

"Hey what's up, everyone?" Austin yelled. "I'm Austin Moon. I was asked to come and open today's rodeo. I'm gonna start of by singing I Got That Rock N' Roll."

Austin had a red electric guitar in his hand and he was wearing a black headset so that he'd be able to dance on the stage while playing the guitar.

Austin began to strum chords and sing.

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got_  
_What I got_  
_Don't you know_  
_I got that rock n' roll_

_Oh!_

_When I'm walking down the street_

Austin began walking up and down the stage.

_It's like a show_  
_I got that rock n' roll_

_Yeah_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_I see you staring at me everywhere I go_  
_I got that rock n' roll_  
_I got that rock n' roll_

Austin began to do some impressive footwork. He's a natural performer. The crowd was feeding off his energy, and he was feeding off theirs.

_It's a whole new level of attention, attention_

_Hey girls did I mention, mention_

Austin's POV

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

I caught Ally's eye and winked at her.

_Yeah, yeah  
C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got  
What I got  
Don't you know  
I got that rock n' roll_

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

"This next song is called A Billion Hits." I began to strum chords and sing.

_D__idn't go nowhere_

_Never left _

_Uh  
You really thought that I was gone_

_Gone, gone, gone  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over_

_You were wrong_

_Wrong, wrong ,wrong  
_  
_I'm always improving  
Always on the move and working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhhhh_  
_'Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it, a billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_  
_'Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_  
_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your e__yes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied-nied -nied –nied_

_I'm always improving  
Always on the move and working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it, a billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_'Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_  
_I think this is an emergency_  
_Hey_  
_Pull the plug_  
_Austin's blowing up my p.c._  
_Every hour day and night_  
_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You thought that I was gone_  
_Guess that you were wrong_  
_'Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_'Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_'Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

"This next song is called Steal Your Heart." I began to strum chords and sing.

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy_

I caught Ally's eye and winked at her.

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

Ally, Trish, and Dez began to clap along to the chorus.

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere the side of you  
No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy_

I caught Ally's eye and winked at her.

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

Ally, Trish, and Dez began to clap along to the chorus.

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

I stopped playing the guitar and made my hands in the shape of a heart. I then resumed playing the guitar.

_You're gonna keep it  
Just like a secret  
Baby, believe me  
You gotta free it  
And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all  
Everything you are_

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

I strummed the last chord and then made my hands in the shape of a heart.

"That's the last song I'm gonna do today." I said to the crowd. "Enjoy the rodeo! I know I will!"

I walked off the stage and made my way to Ally's truck. I placed my headset and guitar on the tailgate and then I made my way to the bleachers. Ally scooted over to make room for me.

"What event's first?" I asked.

Ally handed me the program. "See for yourself."

April 18, 2015 Miami Rodeo Program Of Events

_10:00- 10:06 a.m. Opening concert by Austin Moon_

_10:07- 11:07 a.m. Bull Riding_

_11:07- 12:00 a.m. Novice Bareback_

_12:00- 1:00 p.m. Lunch_

_1:02- 2:02 p.m. Barrel Racing_

_2:02- 3:02 p.m. Open Bareback_

_3:02- 4:02 p.m. Novice Saddle Bronc_

_4:02-5:02 p.m. Halftime trick riding show by Ally Dawson_

_5:02-6:02 p.m. Supper_

_6:04-7:04 p.m. Tie Down Roping_

_7:06- 8:06 p.m. Open Saddle Bronc_

_8:08-9:08 p.m. Steer Wrestling_

"Okay, I just finished my opening concert, so that means it's time for bull riding." I said.

Ally's POV

People consider many rodeo events to be dangerous but no sport can be more dangerous than bull riding or bronc riding. Both events last about eight seconds.

The bull is wider and its buck is steeper, but the bronc is faster and throws the rider higher. Despite this, more injuries happen in bull riding. There have been instances of riders being dragged, thrown in the air or stomped on by the highly ferocious and heavy beasts in their attempts to dislodge the people on their backs.

The event started, and eventually ended. A man named Kurt Rockwell won.

The next event was novice bareback. In this event, cowboys 20 years of age and under match up with young, up and coming horses. Novice Bareback riders follow the same rules as the open Bareback competition.

A rider is judged on his control during the ride and his spurring technique. He holds onto a leather rigging with one hand and keeps his free hand clear of himself, his rigging and the horse. The spur stroke runs from the point of the horse's shoulders up through the horse's neck towards the rigging. This event is scored out of 100 points with 50 for how well the cowboy rides and 50 for how well the horse bucks. Contestants in the Novice Bareback riding compete in a minimum of one go-round with the top six competing in the finals.

The event started, and eventually ended. At lunch, everyone went to the canteen to get some food. I sat at a table with my parents, Austin, Trish, Dez, Austin's parents, Trish's parents, and Dez's parents. We all got hot dogs on white bread with ketchup and mustard. None of us like relish. We also got cans of Coca Cola.

There are two minutes between the end of one event and the start of another to allow riders to get their horses ready (if they are competing) or cool them off (if they had just finished an event) and for the people working the arena to set up the events.

At 1:00, I made my way to the barn. I walked to my tack box and opened the door. I grabbed a brush and brushed Trigger. Then I tacked him up and led him outside the barn using his bridle. I stopped him a good distance away from the door and made sure the saddle was tightened. It was. I slipped on his back and made my way to the arena.

~Line break~

Finally, my name was called on the loudspeaker. I'm the last one up. "Our final contestant for this event is Ally Dawson."

I patted Trigger's neck three times. "You ready to win this thing, boy?"

The gates opened. I clicked my tongue and gently tapped Trigger's side with the tips of my boot. He ran out at top speed, and I spun him around the barrels before running through the gate at top speed.

"With a time of 13 seconds, our winner is Ally Dawson!"

Wahoo! I won!

Third person POV

It is now time for Ally's trick riding show.

A voice rang through the loudspeaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Miami's very own horse whisperer, Ally Dawson!"

The song Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole blasted through the loudspeakers.

_Now's the time, get in line_

A galloping Trigger entered the arena, with Ally sitting comfortably in the saddle.

_Don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high_

_Before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, _

_Up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

Ally stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_This is where you let go_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 360 kick before sitting in the saddle again.

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were madefor flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way _

Ally sat comfortably in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission _

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change _

Ally got up into a standing position and stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo _

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control _

Ally did the trick known as the forward fender.

_Oh, oh, everybody knows _

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 360 kick before sitting in the saddle again.

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were madefor flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_And put your hands u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_We've only just beg-u-u-n _

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run _

_So put 'em u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

Ally got up into a standing position and stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped. She had her hands high in the air.

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run _

Ally did the trick known as the one foot drag.

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were madefor flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were madefor flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Ally did the trick known as spin the horn.

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Ally did the trick known as the back drag and then stopped Trigger. She got into a sitting position and sat comfortably in the saddle and took in the applause.

Austin's POV

Ally walked outside the arena and slid off Trigger's back. I ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "That was amazing! You were incredible!"

Ally patted Trigger's neck three times. "That was his best performance yet! I swear, my connection with him keeps getting stronger and stronger!"

"It's because you two have such a good bond." Penny said to Ally.

"I know." Ally was grinning. She nuzzled her horse's neck. "You're such a good boy!"

Third person POV

Eventually the rodeo ended and everyone went home.

**A/N: It's kind of hard to explain the tricks Ally did. If you want to see them, search them up on YouTube. Please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Austin's POV

Ally and I had decided to go to Marino High as ourselves. We donated our Dylan and Roxy clothes to charity and donated the wigs to teens with cancer who have lost their hair.

Our senior year is almost over. Tonight is prom night, and we will be graduating three days after prom.

I arrived at Ally's house to pick her up. I waited in the entryway for her to finish getting ready. When she walked down the stairs, my heart stopped. She looked stunning! Her hair was down and flat-ironed, and she had on a floor length red dress with a sweetheart neckline. Silver crystals adorned the top front, and it had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. On her feet were a pair of silver sandals with a 3.5 inch heel. For makeup, she went with a subtle look- black mascara and nude lip gloss. The subtle look did wonders.

"Wow." I said as I put the red corsage around her right waist. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Ally smiled. She took in my black suit with a white dress shirt and red tie to match her dress. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Picture time!" Penny declared. I slipped my arm around Ally's waist and we both smiled. Penny snapped the picture and we left for prom.

When Ally and I walked through the doors of the Marino High School gym, prom was already in full swing. Ally and I found Trish and Dez right away. Trish had on a pink leopard print halter gown that tied around the neck with a crystal pin. The dress was mermaid-cut. She had on black flats to match the black spots on the dress. She didn't do anything with her hair. Dez had on a white suit with a black dress shirt and a pink tie to match Trish's dress.

Currently, my song Don't Look Down was playing.

_Yeah, whoa_

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

_Yeah I'm caught_

_In between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no,_

_There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

″Come on, let's go dance!″ Trish grabbed Ally's arm and dragged her to the dance floor, and since Ally had grabbed my arm, I was dragged along with her. Dez joined us.

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

A slow song played next. It was Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. Couples found spots on the dance floor and danced. Ally and I were on the dance floor beside Trish and Dez.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

″I can't believe we'll be graduating in three days.″ Ally said to me.

″I know.″ I agreed. ″It's crazy. It seems like just yesterday we started this school. Now we're leaving."

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know_

_Picture frames and country roads_

_When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again_

_When the only way it's been_

_When the only love you knew_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run_

_You don't have to go..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Don't let go_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Baby, don't let go_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Ally's POV

The last sound that played at prom was Austin's song I Got That Rock N' Roll. Everyone had a blast.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ally's POV

I slipped on my yellow and white graduation gown over my knee-length blue spaghetti strap dress with little white flowers on it, and slipped on my white cap with a yellow tassel, and put on a pair of white flip-flops. My hair was down, and flat-ironed.

The reason the caps and gowns had a yellow and white theme is because those are the colors of Marino High.

After a shot of me and my mom, taken by my dad, mom took a photo of me and my mom. Then I went to school.

After I parked my truck in the parking lot, I went to the cafeteria, where all the seniors were meeting. I sat at a table and waited for Trish, Austin, and Dez to show up. They eventually did, and they joined me at the table.

″Today's the day, Ally! Can you believe it?″ Trish asked me with excitement.

"It's crazy!" I said. "It seems like just yesterday that Austin and I were starting at this school. Now we're leaving."

"My, how time flies." Dez said.

The principal came in and told us it was time for the Graduation Ceremony to begin. We marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

~Line break~

Once every senior was seated comfortably, the ceremony began. After a speech by the principal and a few parents, it was time for the students to give their speeches.

Cassidy gave her speech first. ″My friends, fellow classmates, and parents: I want to take this time to thank you for giving us the opportunity to graduate from Marino High School. These have been the best years of my life. I've made many memories here. Some good, some not so good, but all unforgettable. And the best part is that I made all these memories with the wonderful students you see sitting in the front row.″

The principal stepped up to the podium. ″And now for a few words from the valedictorian for the class of 2015, Ally Dawson."

″It is an honor to address this year's graduating class and represent such a wonderful group of people. Our high school days have passed by much too quickly. It's almost impossible to believe that we're graduating today. I'd like to thank all the parents and teachers for their guidance throughout the years. Without your help, we probably wouldn't have come this far.″

"My best friend Patricia de la Rosa told me how scared everyone was when they first came here as freshmen. She said, and I quote, "All of us had been pulled out of our comfort zones and got pushed into a completely new environment: a new school, new teachers…new everything. Some of us realized right away that things would be different and tried to adapt to these new surroundings, while others, including me, clung to their old values and stubbornly refused to let go.″ However, it doesn't matter whether you accepted this new environment openly or not, because today, we realize that coming here for the first time was a small but important step to becoming united. I have become fond of each and every one of you, my fellow graduates, and I wish you the best of luck in whatever you decided to do after high school.″

I stepped off the stage and returned to my seat. As the applause began to die down, the principal stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were now going to be handed out.

The students with last names starting with A went first, then the students with last names starting with B, then the students with last names starting with C, and then my name was called. "Ally Dawson."

I walked up on stage, accepted my diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as I did so, the same as it was with the students before me.

No student had a last name that started with E. Dez was the only person with a last name starting with F. ″Dez Fisher.″

Dez walked up on stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as he did so, the same as it was with the students before him.

Eventually we reached the last names starting with M. Austin was the only one. ″Austin Moon.″

Austin walked up on stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. Loud applause rang through the gym as he did so, the same as it was with the students before him.

Eventually we reached the final graduate. ″Patricia de la Rosa.″

Trish walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Loud applause rang through the gym as she did so, the same as it was with the students before her. As she returned to her seat, I heard her mutter ″I hate my real name″. When she said that, she was referring to the name Patricia.

The principal walked up to the podium. ″Everyone, please rise.″

We did as we were told.

The principal turned to the graduates. ″Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left.″

We did as we were told.

"Congratulations, class of 2015!" The principal exclaimed.

Music played from the speakers built into the ceiling of the gym. The song was called This Is Our Year, and it was by Drew Seeley and Kari Kimmel.

_This is our year, this is our game_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out._

_This is our year!_

_Come on_

_This is our year, this is our game_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out._

_This is our year!_

_Today is the very first day, of all of our tomorrows_

_Yeah, oh_

_Don't look back, 'cause were gonna have a good time._

_Let's start right now!_

_And shout it out LOUD!_

_This is our year_

_This is our game_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out._

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about._

_Come on, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_Seems like it's takin' forever, for us to finally arrive._

_But now that we're here, the coast is clear._

_And I feel so alive!_

_So sing with me!_

_This is our year_

_This is our game_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out._

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about._

_Come one, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up!_

_Shout it out!_

_Shout it out!_

_We're the ones!_

_We're the ones!_

_It's all about!_

_It's all about!_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up!_

_Shout it out!_

_Shout it out!_

_We're the ones!_

_We're the ones!_

_It's all about!_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year, this is our game_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out._

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about._

_Come on, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_This is our game_

_It's our turn to make a change, come on, come on lets shout it out._

_This is our year!_

_This is our year_

_Shout it out_

_We're the ones it's all about._

_Come on, come on and make it clear_

_This is our year!_

_This is our year!_

_Yeah, yeah. Oh._

Austin's POV

All of us graduates took our caps and threw them high into the air. The room erupted into applause.

Pomp and Circumstance played through the speakers built into the ceiling of the gym, and all of us graduates got out of our seats and walked out of the gym in a perfect line, in alphabetical order.

So long, high school.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
